


routine

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Unnamed background characters - Freeform, agender the critic (sanders sides), caffeinated DND, their too cool for gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remy comes home and domestic fluff ensues
Relationships: The Critic/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 13





	routine

Dice huffed a laugh as they heard the sound of Remy dramatically entering their house, no doubt sipping his questionable coffee (dice had tried it once, was not impressed, it was weird remy didn’t make his own coffee and instead just went to Starbucks). 

Soon they heard remy make his way through the home, probably searching for where they were, dice continued editing the script, waiting for remy to look in the small office space occupied by them and a couple plants.

Until remy looked there, they weren’t particularly concerned, it was a routine of theirs, Remy would return home and begin searching for dice and once he found them he would dramatically collapse against dice’s shoulders and go on about his day, sometimes complaining about rude people or sometimes talking about how a bunch of teenagers were talking about planning to summon mothman in the coffee shop,

Dice would always laugh and nod along as they judged the people in the work stories, well except the mothman teenaged regulars, those kids were actually very sweet, they were safe from judgment.

Suddenly they heard remy loudly open the door and put on a show of gasping at finding dice,

Dice smiled as they gasped in return, playing along, “strange human person!” They called out.

Remy just chuckled and took a sip of his coffee “bold of you to assume I’m human.”

dice rolled their eyes “strange eldritch creature with terrible fashion sense.” They corrected unseriously.

Remy gasped “I’ll let you know I have an amazing fashion sense!”

Dice stared at him.

“In my defense I keep forgetting to go look at cool clothes so i don't have any good clothes besides my leather jacket.”

Dice laughed before wrapping remy’s arms around them and sighing in content “oh do go on about you forgetting to go shopping eldritch creature.”

Remy sighed Exaggeratedly “why must you bully me babes?” 

Dice laughed “this is payment for bullying me about adding the “Je ne sais quoi” category.”

Remy pouted and it quickly drifted into routine, they talked about remy’s day and continued to lovingly bully each other as the other gasped if faux-offense. 


End file.
